Fairy Tail VS Edolas
by Katen Kiokotsu0720
Summary: Jellal Fernandes,Erza Scarlet,Gray fullbuster,Natsu Dragneel


Fairy Tail vs Edolas

Di Fiore,terdapat sebuah band yang sangat terkenal dari sebuah guild bernama Fairy Tail,nama band mereka adalah Fairy Wings,mereka band yang tidak terkalahkan,kecuali ada satu band yang hampir setara dengan mereka,yaitu band dari Edolas bernama Edolas Fairy Wings beranggotakan Erza sebagai gitar elektrik,Jellal sebagai gitar elektrik 2,Natsu sebagai drum,dan Gray sebagai bass,untuk vokal selalu berganti atau bisa dibilang tidak anggota Edolas Fairy edo Juvia sebagai bass,edo Levy sebagai gitar elektrik 2,edo Mirajane sebagai gitar elektrik,edo Elfman sebagai drum,dan edo Lucy sebagai vokal.

Suatu hari Fairy Wings mendapat surat tantangan dari Edolas Fairy,mereka akan mengadu 2 lagu,yaitu rocki'n playin game (SuG) dan everybody say yeah (scandal),mengetahui hal itu para anggota Fairy Wings berkata

"ha?rocki'n playin game,itu kan lagu yang berirama cepat,aku rasa itu susah"kata Natsu

"ya aku setuju"lanjut Gray

"tapi bagaimana pun juga,kita tidak boleh mundur,atau reputasi kita sebagai band terbaik pertama di Fiore akan rusak,dan berarti,yang akan menggantikan kita adalah band dari Edolas itu"kata Erza menyemangati

"tapi apa kau sendiri,tidak gugup Erza?"kata Gray

"e...e..sebenarnya sih aku juga,karena aku tidak tau lagunya"kata Erza sambil menunjukkan muka gugup

"aaaaaaa"kata Natsu

"selamat siang"kata Jellal yang baru saja datang"

"kau telat"kata Erza

"ah iya maaf"

"oh ya Jellal kita mendapat surat tantangan dari Edolas"kata Natsu

"eh/Edolas?"kta Jellal

"ya seperti biasa"lanjut Erza

"lagu apa?"tanya Jellal lagi

"ada 2,yaitu rocki'n playin game,dan everybody say yeah,dari SuG dan Scandal"kata Gray

"rocki'n playin game ya"kata Jellal

"apa kau tau lagu itu?"tanya Erza

"mmmm...aku tau,tapi hanya bagian gitarnya saja "

"ahhhh...kenapa hanya gitar?"tanya Natsu

"karena bagian ku gitar,bukan drum atau bass"lanjut Jellal

"baiklah kalau begitu,lebih baik kita upload saja lagunya"kata Erza

"ya,ide yang bagus"lanjut Gray

Lalu mereka pun langsung langsung menuju ruang komputer,dan mulai mencari lagu rocki'n playin game,lewat 4shared (fairy tail moderen)

"ini dia!"seru Jellal

"baiklah sebaiknya kita simpan di flask disk,lalu di ruang band nanti kita dengarkan dan coba tiru"kata Erza

"tapi lebih baik jangan hanya lagu itu saja,lagu yang satu lagi juga"lanjut Gray

"hem benar,meski kita sudah tau lagu itu,tidak ada salahnya untuk mencocokkan kembali,siapa tau cara bermain kita masih ada yang salah"lanjut Natsu dengan panjang lebar

"itu benar"lanjut Jellal lagi

"baiklah kalau begitu"kata Erza,yang langsung meng-upload lagu dari scandal

Sementara itu di Edolas

"aku yakin para anggota Fairy Wings sedang kebingungan tentang lagu yang kita ajukan"kata edo Juvia

"memangnya kenapa?"tanya edo Lucy

"karena,lagu itu,agak susah dan sedikit cepat"

"tapi apa kau tau lagu itu Juvia?"kata edo Mirajane

"sebenarnya tidak terlalu,heheheh"

"aaaaaaaa!"seru edo Lucy,Mira,Levy,dan Elfman

"ya sudah kita upload saja lagunya"kata edo Levy

Lalu anggota Edolas Fairy pun meng-upload lagu tersebut,sama seperti yang di lakukan Fairy Wings,setelah mereka selesai meng-upload,mereka langsung ke tempat latihan band.

Di Fairy tail,para anggota Fairy Wings,telah selesai mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang diajukan Edolas Fairy

"oke,sekarang aku semangat!"seru Natsu

"kau terlalu bersemangat Natsu,tapi cara main mu tadi sangat mentah"kata Erza dalem

"be...benarkah,tapi tadi aku sudah main sekonsentrasi mungkin!"seru Natsu

"hmmmm...menurut ku,drum Natsu di lagu everybody say yeah sudah bagus,tapi..."kata Gray

"tapi apa,yang satu lagi kurang"keluh Natsu kesal

"bukan kurang,tapi..."

"tapi apa?ayo katakan Gray"

"sangat buruk"lanjut Erza

Mendengar perkataan itu,Natsu merasa dirinya masuk ke dalam lubang tanpa dasar,karena perkataan Erza barusan

"hey Erza,perkataan mu terlalu pedas"kata Gray

"hmmm?benarkah,kupikir tidak"

"LIHAT SAJA ERZA,SUATU SAAT NANTI,AKU YANG AKAN MENGHINA MU!"seru Natsu yang masih sakit hati

"ya terserahlah"

Sementara itu di Edolas

"hey permainan bass mu kurang Juvia-san"kata edo Lucy

"eh...benarkah?"

"ya,apa ada yang salah dari mu Juvi-san?"lanjut Mira-san

"mungkin,karena aku gugup"lanjut Juvia

"nghhh...kan masih lama,kenapa kau sudah gugup duluan?"tanya Lucy-san

"karena...karena"kata Juvia penuh basa basi

"karena apa?"tanya Levy-chan

"karena nanti aku akan bertemu Gray earthland"seru Juvia kemudian

"oh,karena itu,lalu bagaimana dengan Gray edo?"tanya Levy lagi

"masah bodoh dengan itu"

"ya sudahlah,kita latihan lagi,dan tunjukkan bakat kita seperti pria sejati"seru Elfman

"sepertinya,hanya kau laki-laki Elfman"lanjut Mira-san

"iya sih -_-"

"ada benarnya juga,ayo kita latihan lagi"seru Lucy-chan

Sementara itu di Fairy Tail

"NATSU,KAU INI BODOH,SUDAH KUBILANG,YANG BAGIAN INI KUNCI-NYA C!BUKAN D minor,BODOH!"seru Erza yang emosi karena kesalahan Natsu yang terus terulang

"maaf,Erza,aku sudah selalu mengngat kucni itu,tapi pada bagiannya aku lupa,sungguh maafkan aku"pinta Natsu sambil menangis seperti bayi

"RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH..."geram Erza,dengan diiringin pupil mata yang mengecil karena kesal

"Erza maafkan saja dia,kau juga dulu sering melakukan kesalahan,sudah hentikan!"kata Jellal

"benar kau jangan terlalu emosi,Natsu kan anggota baru"lanjut Gray

"nghhh...baiklah,Natsu kali ini kau ampuni,tapi,lain kali (krrreetek)"ancam Erza sambil membunyikan tulang nya

"baiklah,sebaiknya ayo kita mulai"lanjut Gray lagi

Lalu mereka pun kembali latihan,Lisannan dan Cana yang melihat jerih payah mereka latihan berdiskusi

"Cana,kurasa selama ini mereka selalu berlatih keras,tapi tidak ada satu penduduk Fiore pun yang melihat aksi mereka"

"ya,kau benar Lisanna,penduduk Fiore hanya tau dari berita angin saja"

"aku punya ide"

"apa?"

"bagaimana kita buat brosur untuk melihat aksi panggung Fairy Wings vs Edolas Fairy,aku yakin pasti banyak yang berminat untuk datang"

"ide cemerlang Lisanna,dan itu akan menambah ketenaran bagi para anggota band Fairy Wings"

Tanpa pikir panjang,Lisanna dan Cana mulai mendekorasi brosur untuk dibagikan keseluruh penjuru Fiore,setelah brosur itu selesai dibuat dan di foto copy (semakin moderen y,feari teiru,^^)mereka berdua meminta pertolongan para exceed untuk membagikan brosur itu tanpa sepengetahuan kedua belah pihak.

Suatu hari,saat pulang dari latihan,Natsu bertanya pada Gray

"hey Gray,apa kau berpikir bahwa aku selalu mendapat perlakuan keras dari Erza?"

"ya,kau memang"

"tapi menurut mu,kenapa Erza selalu begitu hanya pada ku?,itu kan tidak adil"

"tidak juga"

"ehhh?apa maksud mu tidak juga?"

"waktu aku pertama kali masuk band ini,dia selalu memarahi ku,hanya aku terus,tapi aku tau kenapa dia bersikap begitu"

"kenapa?"

"karena dia ingin menjadikan kita yang terbaik dari semua"

"ya,tapi,tidak harus sekasar itu juga"

"hmmmm,Erza memangnya orangnya kasar tapi,sebenarnya dia sangat peduli"

"hmphhh...oh ya boleh aku tanya?"

"tanya apa?"

"siapa member band Fairy Wings sebelum kita,apa kau tau Gray?"

"ya,aku tau,Mirajane di posisi gitar utama,Erza di posisi gitar ke dua,Lisanna di posisi bass,Cana di posisi drum,dan Levy di posisi vokal"

"ow,aku baru tau Erza sudah main band dari dulu,tapi kenapa mereka berhenti?dan hanya Erza yang melanjutkan?"

"Fiore itu kan dunia sihir,jadi mereka lebih memilih meningkatkan kemampuan sihir mereka daripada bermain band"

"tapi untuk apa mereka meningkatkan kemampuan sihir mereka?"

"untuk menjadi anggota penyir S-class"

"oh begitu,tapi kenapa hanya Erza yang tidak ikut?"

"karena dia sudah menjadi penyihir S-class duluan"

"mmmm...aku tak pernah mendengar tentang dia?"

"apa?kau tidak tau?"

"memangnya apa?"

"julukan Erza adalah The Queen of Wizard,atau The Titania"

"a..a...apa?jadi The Titania itu Erza?"

"ya,hufth,kupikir kau tidak tau,tapi masih untunglah kau tau The Titania"

"waw ini keren!ternyata Erza multitalent ya"

"sudahlah,aku duluan"

Keesokan harinya,Erza sudah bersiap di ruang latihan,sambil menunggu yang lain Erza memainkan gitar elektrik kesayangannya itu,yang berwarna merah marun dan terbuat dari kayu mahoni (huuuu mahal).

"maaf aku telat!"teriak Natsu

"e?"seketika Natsu terdiam begitu melihat di ruang latihan hanya ada Erza seorang

"mana yang lain?"tanya Natsu

"hehhhh...aku tidak tau,tapi lebih baik kita latihan duluan,dan sangat kebetulan yang datang kau Natsu,jadi aku bisa melatih kecepatan drum mu habis-habisan"kata Erza.

Natsu yang mendengar perkataa itu,langsung terasa tertimpa batu besar sebesar Nirvana,tapi karena Natsu pun menyadari kekurangannya,ia pun rela dilatih Erza sekeras mungkin.

Saat ini di Edolas

"hahhh...aku lelah sekali"kata Lucy

"ya,aku juga lelah"kata Juvia

"tapi perkembangan kita pesat lho"kata Mira-san sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata

"kali ini peluang kita besar untuk mengalahkan Fairy Wings"kata Levy-chan

"dan kali ini pun peluang ku besar untuk mengalahkan Erza earthland"kata Mira-san dengan semangat

"dan kali inipun,aku punya peluang besar untuk mendapatkan pujian dari Gray earthland"seru Juvia

"**wah Juvi-san,permainan bass mu sangat keren,aku kagum,apa kau mau mengajari ku?"**

Itulah bayangan Juvia bila Fairy Wings kalah,Juvia yang membayangkan itu,tertawa senang -san,Lucy,Levy,dan Elfman yang melihat itu heran

"Juvia selalu bahagia bila berbicara tentang Gray earthland"kata Lucy

"yeah kau benar"jawab Levy

Saat ini di Fairy Tail

"NATSUUU!AYO LEBIH KERAS LAGI!"teriak Erza

"ya maaf,aku akan berlatih lebih keras"jawab Natsu

"huhhh,masalah mu hanya pada bagian ini saja,ini kunci C bukan D minor"lanjut Erza

"iya,aku minta maaf'lanjut Natsu

"tapi kau sudah ada kemajuan"kata Erza sedikit memuji

"ehh?...be...benarkah?"

"ya,benar,kalau saja kau lebih hati-hati,permainan drum mu pasti akan sempurna"lanjut Erza

"baiklah aku akan lebih keras lagi!"kata Natsu yang mulai semangat

"bagus,ayo kita coba lagi"kata Erza menyemangati

2 jam kemudian

"aku...aku sungguh lelah"kata Natsu

"Natsu..."kata Erza pelan

"eh?ada apa?"tanya Natsu

"AKHIRNYA KAU MEMAINKANNYA DENGAN BENAR DAN BAIK!"seru Erza

"SUNGGUH!"kata Natsu penuh kepercayaan diri

Lalu Erza langsung memeluk Natsu dengan erat,sampai-sampai Natsu merasa sesak napas dan sementara itu di balik kaca kecil di pintu ruang latihan,Jellal dan Gray mengawasi

"hahhh...akhirnya Natsu bermain dengan benar,aku lega"kata Gray

"nghhhhhh..."keluh Jellal sambil menahan napas tanda kesal

"ada apa Jellal?ada yang salah?"tanya Gray

"dia...dia..."kata Jellal terbata-bata

"dia kenapa?dia siapa?apa maksud mu?aku tidak mengerti?"tanya Gray lagi

"Erza...memeluk Natsu..."kata Jellal melanjutkan

"owwwww...itu,sabar saja ya,pasti kau juga akan dapat bagiannya kok"kata Gray menenangkan Jellal yang hampir naik darah

Lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam ruang latihan

"ah,,akhirnya kalian datang"kata Erza

"hahah,maaf kami telat"kata Gray bohong

"tapi ada untungnya kan kita telat,kau bisa melatih Natsu"lanjut Jellal

"ya,kau benar sekarang aku jadi sepenuhnya percaya diri!'kata Natsu semangat

Seketika mereka latihan bersama untuk menghadapi tantangan yang hanya tinggal 6 hari belah pihak Fairy Wings dan Edolas Fairy berlatih keras,sangat keras,agar dapat mengalahkan lawan

Saat hari H nya

"he...hey,tidak ada yang bilang akan ada orang menonton"kata Erza

Lalu Edolas Fairy yang baru datang pun langsung dihampiri oleh Erza

"hey kalian memanggil orang sebanyak ini?kenapa kalian tidak bilang?"

"apa?kami tidak memanggilnya,untuk apa kami memanggil orang sebanyak ini,?i..ini sungguh gila"kata Mira-san

"lantas siapa yang memanggilnya?"tanya Gray

"GRAY EARTHLAND!"seru Juvia

"oh tidak"lanjut Gray

"kami yang merencanakan ini"kata Lisanna dan Cana yang baru datang

"APA!"seru Erza

"ya ini kami yang merencanakan"kata Lisanna

"tapi kenapa kalian merencanakan ini?"tanya Levi-chan

"aku ingin penduduk Fiore tau,betapa hebatnya kalian,dan mereka akan melihat kalian secara langsung"kata Cana menjelaskan

"dan agar reputasi kalian naik"lanjut Lisanna

"e...eh,ya sudah,tidak ada salahnya menunjukkakn bakat kita pada Fiore untuk pertama kalinya,kita kan hany tenar lewat berita angin"kata Erza

"ya,dan kali ini kubuktikan aku pasti bisa mengalahkan mu,Scarlet"seru Mira-san

"tunjukkan bakat sejati layaknya prian sejati!"seru Elfman

Lagu pertama yang akan diadu adalah RPG (rocki'n playin game)

Edolas Fairy bermain dengan sangat hebat,dengan Lucy yang mempunyai suara cukup bagus untuk bernyanyi (meski harusnya yang nyanyi cowo).Semua paduan alat musik band beradu ketat dalam lagu ini,banyak orang bersorak kencang untuk Edolas Fairy,sampai pada akhirnya Edolas Fairy selesai memainkan lagu itu.

"selanjutnya,adalah band Fairy Wings dari Fairy Tail!"seru Cana dan Lisanna yang menjadi host di acara itu

Saat Fairy Wings masuk ke area panggung,penonton berteriak hingga menggema di tempat terbuka tersebut,lalu Fairy Wings pun mulai bermain,diawali dengan permainan gitar elektrik Erza dan Jellal yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut,kali ini Natsu benar-benar hebat memainkan drum,dengan suara gitar Erza dan Jellal yang terus beradu,diiringi suara bass yang kencang dan cepat oleh Gray,penonton yang melihat aksi Fairy Wings langsung menjerit histeris,menyebut nama Jellal,Erza,Gray,dan pada akhirnya lagu RPG yang dimainkan Fairy Wings pun selesai,penonton tetap menjerit histeris menyebut nama Fairy Wings.

Lagu kedua pun dimulai,Everybody Say Yeah,dari lagu ini Edolas Fairy benar-benar pas dengan irama,apalagi suara Lucy yang hampir mirip dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan,gitar nada rendah yang dimainkan Levy-chan,gitar bernada tinggi yang dimainkan Mira-chan,drum paduan musik pop dan R n' B yang dimainkan Elfman,bass yang slow dimainkan Juvi-san,dan bagian vokal oleh kembali bergema dengan jeritan histeris mendengar permainan musik dari Edolas akhirnya,lagu itu pun selesai,bahkan,anggota Fairy Wings pun kagum akan permainan Edolas Fairy.

"ba...bagaimana ini?permainan mereka keren,bisa-bisa kita kalah"kata Natsu

"siapa yang akan menyanyikan lagu ini?"tanya Gray

"aku!"lanjut Erza

"kalian semua hanya perlu tenang dalam memainkan lagu ini,sebenarnya,ada sedikit kejanggalan dari permainan mereka tadi,mereka terlalu kaku,apalagi Lucy-chan"lanjut Erza lagi

"kau yakin kita bisa menang Erza?"tanya Jellal

"aku yakin,karena kita adalah Guild terkuat di Fiore,dan berarti,band kita pun juga harus yang terhebat di Fiore,SEMANGAT!"kata Erza menyemangati

"YA!"seru anggota yang lainnya semangat

Lalu pada saatnya,Fairy Wings naik ke panggung,dengan posisi Erza yang memegang gitar dan berdiri di depan mikrofon,dan mereka pun mulai dengan pembukaan oleh drum irama pop R n' B oleh Natsu,dan gitar elektrik bernada rendah oleh Jellal,saat waktunya Erza mulai bernyanyi dengan masuknya suara gitar elektrik bernada tinggi,serta suara bass slow yang menggema,kembali penonton histeris melihat aksi Fairy Wings

"tida mungkin!baru pertama kali ini aku melihat Erza menyanyi"kata Mira-san

Suara Erza yang berat persis seperti Haruna Ono (vokalis band Scandal sekaligus pemain gitar elektrik utama)sudah sangat persis seperti Erza,dan akhirnya lagu berdurasi 3 menit 44 detik itu pun selesai dimainkan oleh Fairy Wings.

Pada akhirnya,Cana berkata pada penonton

"aku akan membagikan kertas magic pada kalian,tolong kalian sebutkan nama band yang kalian pilih,agar menjadi pemenang,oke"kata Cana sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata,tak lama Cana mengeluarkan kartu magic yang ia punya bergambarkan kertas bercahaya,saat Cana membuka mantra dari kartu itu,ratusan kertas melayang,dan penonton pun berebut untuk mendapatka kertas itu.

"hey,kau pilih band yang mana?"tanya salah satu penonton

"aku pilih Edolas Fairy,kau snediri?"

"aku sudah tidak diragukan,pasti aku memilih Fairy Wings"

Lalu Cana melanjutkan

"apa sudah selesai?"

"sudah! Jawab penontin kompak"

"baiklah,aka kuambil,lemparka kertas kalian ke angkasa"

Seketika para penonton melemparkan kertas yang diberi tadi ke angkasa,dengan sishir yang dimiliki Cana,ia membuka kartu untuk mengambil kertas yang melayang di udara,setelah semua berkumpul,Cana da Lisanna mulai menghitung,menggunkan kacamata baca jam berlalu,dan Lisanna dan Cana mengumunkan

"ini dia hasil pilihan kalian"kata Lisanna

"dan pemenangnya adalah..."kata Cana membuat penasaran

"FAIRY WINGS!"seru Cana dan Lisanna

Semua penonton bersorak gembira,terutama anggota Fairy Wings itu sendiri

"kita menang!"seru Natsu

"persis seperti yang ku bilang,kita bisa menjadi pemenang"kata Erza

Lalu band Edolas Fairy menghampiri Fairy Wings

"waw...aku tidak menyangkan,permainan kalian tadi sungguh luar biasa"kata Mira-san

"terima kasih"jawab Erza

"Gray earthland,aku kagum pada Gray,permainan bass mu sungguh hebat"kata Juvi-san

"hemmm...terima kasih,kau juga"kata Gray

Juvia yang mendengar omongan Gray tadi merasa sangat senang

"hey Erza,beru pertama kali ini aku melihatmu menyanyi,sungguh enak"kata Mira-san

"hmphh...tentu"jawab Erza

"mungkin kali ini aku kalah,tapi lain kali aku akan mengalahkan mu,Scarlet"kata Mira-san

"hmphh...coba saja kalau bisa'kata Erza lagi

"hahaha^^kalau begitu,kita pamit,lain kali ayo kita beradu lagi"kata Mira-san yang langsung kembali ke Edolas

"hari yang menyenangkan"kata Jellal

"ya kau benar,aku benar-benar lelah"kata Erza

Saat mereka hendak pulang,para fans mereka mengejar-ngejar,anggota Fairy Wings pun keget dan berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga

"ayo naik!"kata Cana yang berada di atas burung besar yang ternyata Lisanna

Seketika mereka pun naik,ke atas burung besar tersebut dan menuju Fairy Tail

"sepertinya,kalian benar-benar di kenal kali ini"kata Cana

"ya kau benar,ini juga berkat Erza,iya kan Erza?Erza?"kata Natsu

Terlihat Erza yang sedang tidu bersandar di bahu Jellal

"tampaknya dia kelelahan"lanjut Natsu

"ya,leader band terhebat kalian memang luar biasa"kata Cana

Gray yang berada di sebelah Jellal berkata

"mungkin ini kesempatan mu berada sangat dekat dengan Erza"

"hmphh...benar"

FAIRY WINGS

Mungkin ceritanya agak ga jelas,maaf ya .


End file.
